The present invention relates to a turnover device for a workpiece, and more particularly to a turnover device suitable to be equipped in a large-sized metal die press line.
Heretofore, a turnover device for turning over a workpiece automatically has been known, and in a press line such turnover device is often equipped between one press station and the next press station. However, in the prior art, not only the turnover device was complexed in structure and difficult in design and required a large space, but also transfer mechanisms had to be equipped between one press station and the turnover device and between the turnover device and the next press station. Such as arrangement in a press line in the prior art is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,592 granted to Francis E. Heiberger et al.